


【博君一肖】得寸进尺

by Xingxingcuipian



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingxingcuipian/pseuds/Xingxingcuipian





	【博君一肖】得寸进尺

王一博看着电视机里穿着校服，青春洋溢的那张脸，不禁感叹，他的男朋友还真是越活越年轻了，瞧瞧这张漂亮的让人想要犯罪的脸，想揉想捏想亲亲，王一博“啧”了一声，“啊，好想战哥。”

门外有密码锁“滴滴滴”的声音，王一博还沉迷于电视中肖战的脸，并没有听见门开的动静，等肖战走到沙发后面蒙住王一博的眼睛时，王一博才知道有人进来了，“狗崽崽，我是谁？”

“战哥！”王一博几乎是在听见肖战的声音的时候就抓住覆在他眼睛上的手将人往下拉。

肖战被王一博拉着半个身子都要栽到沙发上，王一博用空着的另一只手搂上肖战垫在沙发背上的腰，心想他的战哥又瘦了啊。

王一博的唇准确无误的覆在肖战的唇上，发了狠的又是舔又是咬，舔咬够了便撬开他的牙关进去攻城略池，似是要把这几天的思念都吻回来。

唇舌分离的时候肖战已经软了半边身子，整个人都趴进王一博的怀里，涨红着脸大口的喘气。

“战哥不是说后天才能回来吗？”  
“这不是为了给你惊喜。”

王一博捧着肖战的脸又在他唇上亲了一下，亲的清脆响亮，“战哥，我好想你……”声音黏糊糊的，还拖长了尾音，肖战一听就知道他要做坏事，赶紧将人推开，使唤他，“去把我行李箱推进卧室，把里面的东西都给我取出来找地方放，我先去洗澡，一下了戏就忙着赶飞机回来见你，怪累的。”这话的意思就是，“我很累，你不准闹。”王一博耷拉着脑袋，噘着嘴神情恹恹的答了声“哦”，不情不愿的去拉肖战的箱子。

肖战还坐在沙发背上，看王一博耷拉着脑袋往玄关处走，像只受了委屈的家养大型犬，轻笑了声，站起身来快步走到王一博身后搂住他，歪头在他脸上轻轻吻了一下，然后把下巴磕在他肩窝，“我也想你了，每天都在想。”

王一博像只餍足的猫儿，被人抚顺了毛，乖了，再没不满了。

肖战洗完澡出来后见王一博还在看他的电视剧，他坐过去问他不是不爱看电视吗，怎么看的这么认真。王一博拿起肖战搭在肩膀处的毛巾挪到肖战湿漉漉的头发上给他擦头发，动作轻柔，“看剧思人。”

“……看我和别人谈恋爱？”

“嗯，等你回来全都还回来。”

肖战看到王一博看他的眼神如狼似虎的，生怕他下一秒就扑过来，赶紧转移了话题，“你不是想去南城一趟吗？这几天我没什么行程，正好陪你。”

“战哥。”王一博没答他，喊了他一声，他条件反射应了句，“嗯。”  
“你记不记得你还欠我一个愿望？”  
“记着呢。”  
“就这几天还了吧。”  
“呦，之前一直不舍得跟我兑，怎么今天想起来了？”  
“就想要了，战哥给不给？”  
“好。”

肖战应下了之后看王一博眼珠滴溜咕噜地转，满脸坏笑，一看就是憋着什么坏主意，肖战抚了抚额，大意了。

出发去南城的前一晚肖战问王一博到底要跟他兑什么愿望，王一博死活不说，肖战踹了他一脚，从他怀里出来，转过身背对着他假装生气。他有种不好的预感，王一博肚子里指不定憋着什么坏水，他越不说这种预感就越强烈。

王一博挪过去从背后将人搂住去哄人，哄了一阵肖战也不愿理他，他这才小心翼翼的开口：“就……想看战哥穿校服的样子。”

肖战转过身来，看着他，“这几天在电视里没看够？”

“那不一样！”王一博借着双手环着肖战腰的姿势就往他怀里钻，把头埋在他胸口闷着声音说：“我很遗憾没有参与战哥的学生时代，我们遇见的太晚了，错过了战哥的许多年，我想全都补上，想看学生时代的战哥是什么样子的，只给我一个人看。”

对于王一博突然的煽情肖战立马酸了鼻头，他也总是遗憾他比王一博在年纪上长了许多，害怕他的小朋友嫌他老了，他低头在王一博头顶轻轻落了一个吻，“晚安，王甜甜小朋友。”

王一博不满的嘟哝：“都说了不是小朋友……”

如果肖战知道王一博要他穿的校服是这样的，他绝不会答应他。

“王一博！”肖战捏着一套女款校服，气的声音陡然拔高，瞪着王一博喊他的名字。

王一博嘿嘿笑两声，挠了挠头，“表弟拿错了，要不战哥凑合着穿？”

“我信你个鬼！王一博你做梦吧！想都别想！”肖战扔下衣服转头就要走。

王一博赶紧将人拉住，又开始跟他撒娇，“战哥，你答应我的，我就想看你穿校服，就穿这一次好不好？就一次……”

肖战对于王一博的撒娇无动于衷，看都不看他一眼，王一博见撒娇不好使又开始装委屈，“战哥我就这么一个愿望你都不给我实现，我哭给你看喔……”说完真的低着头假意抹眼泪，吸着鼻子耸着肩，小声的嘤嘤嘤起来。

肖战最受不了王一博跟他耍赖，整天标榜自己是个酷盖，私底下其实幼稚的要命，他叹了口气，“只穿一次。”

王一博见肖战妥协，连连点头，“嗯，就这一次！”下次再说下次的。

“你只许看一眼。”

“嗯，只看一眼！”才怪。

“不许耍赖。”

“绝不耍赖！”耍了赖你也拿我没办法。

“你转过身去，不许看。”

“好，不看！”反正等会儿可以看个够。

肖战捏着女款校服无从下手，这衣服一看就是特意定制的，完全是按照他的尺码，肩宽、胸围、腰围……这么短的上衣和短裙是要人怎么穿？这真的是校服吗？肖战又在心里念了一遍王一博的家谱。

王一博背对着肖战半倚在一张桌子上，脑子里全是肖战穿着校服的画面，仅是想象，他身下的欲望便有了抬头的趋势，他又感叹了一声，他的男朋友还真是个魅人心智的妖精。

“战哥好了没？”  
“没，你不许偷看！”

王一博在心里回嘴：“偷看？呵，我要光明正大的看，看个够，不光看，我还要摸……”

“好了，你转过身来吧，先说好了，不许笑话我！”

“好，绝不笑……”王一博一边转身一边回话，话还没说完就看见捏着短裙下摆往下拽，脸上红晕散开了，整张脸都红扑扑的，王一博看愣了，这比他刚刚脑补的画面的冲击性可大太多了，他现在脑子里只有一个想法：上他！狠狠地操他！把他操哭！

肖战看王一博直愣愣的盯着他看，似是要把他看穿，看的他更不好意思起来，赶紧让人转过身去，王一博顺势将肖战推他的手拉过来，将人拽进怀里，另一只手按着他的后脑勺就吻了上去，屋子里只剩下啧啧的吮吸声。

王一博的吻霸道强硬，主动权全都掌握在他手里，肖战只能软着大半边身子跟着他的节奏走。王一博一只手拉着肖战的手，另一只手也没闲着，顺着上衣下摆在肖战光滑的后背上下逡巡，摸够了又顺着衣摆往下，探进裙底，揉捏着那处柔软。王一博一直都觉得肖战生的好，瘦是瘦了些，可该有肉的地方一点也不缺，比如他现在正在做坏的地方。

肖战肺部的氧气流失过快，王一博却餍不知足的还在掠夺，好几次他想推开他呼吸，却都以被王一博按着后脑勺禁锢着分不开而告终。肖战觉得自己快要溺死了，王一博的手也在他身后做乱，手软脚软的一点力气都使不上，当他觉得自己下一秒就要被王一博夺走最后一丝呼吸时王一博终于肯放过他。

肖战靠在王一博身上大口大口的呼吸着，还没回神，双脚就已经腾空，王一博托着他让他坐到了那张桌子上。

王一博一路顺着肖战的眉眼、鼻子、耳垂、唇角、下巴、一直到喉结和锁骨，像小动物要标记领地一般，在肖战的锁骨狠狠咬了一口，肖战吃痛的“嘶”了一声，而后训斥他，“王一博你是狗吗？还咬人！”

王一博松了口，在那圈牙印上舔了舔，抬起头看肖战，“不是战哥总说我是狗崽崽吗？”

“臭小孩你现在跟我……啊……”王一博撩起校服下摆，埋头在他胸口又咬了一口。

肖战有些慌了，连忙制止他，“一博，你别，一会儿该有人来了。”

王一博把肖战推在他肩膀上的手拉下来禁锢在他身后，一边吮吸着他胸前的红珠，嘴里一边咕咕噜噜的说：“这学校都荒了好些年了，没人来。”

肖战被王一博折腾的浑身瘫软的时候还在想这羞耻的穿着，这让人面红耳赤的动作到底是在做什么，而当王一博挺身进去的时候他就什么想法都没有了。

王一博褪去肖战的底裤，短裙可有可无的挂在他过细的腰上，他俯身下去，舔弄着他的分身，他早在和肖战的无数次床事上得了技巧，嘴上模仿着交合的动作吸吮着，手也在囊袋处抚慰着。肖战被小男友伺候的舒服，嘴里“嗯嗯啊啊”的呻吟声止不住的往外溢，朝后撑在桌子上的两条胳膊都快软的没了力气。

大股的白浊伴着肖战的变调的呻吟灌进王一博的口腔里，以往王一博都会在肖战快要到了时退出，这次却任由他射在了他的嘴里。肖战连忙起身让王一博吐出来，王一博却笑着咽了下去，末了还伸出大拇指顺着抹去了嘴角流下来的一点淫液，看着肖战说：“味道还不错。”羞的肖战捂着一张脸转过身去不让他看。

王一博又撩开肖战的衣摆，把吻印在他的后背上，像个虔诚的信徒，一下一吻，肖战任由他吻着，正享受王一博的温柔时，王一博手上却使了力，按着他上半个身子上往下压，最后呈了一个撅着屁股露出私处的羞耻姿势。

王一博不知何时已经往手上倒了许多润滑，在肖战的后穴处按压着褶皱，冰凉凉的手指探进去的时候，肖战还是没忍住骂了句脏，“王一博，你蓄谋已久啊……哈啊……你轻点，疼……”

王一博不管肖战的抱怨，耐心的做着扩张，内里的穴肉贴附着手指，像只贪婪的水怪，想要的更多。等扩张做的差不多的时候王一博抽出手指，急不可耐的掏出自己的物什挺身进去，前戏做了太久，他也憋坏了，直接一插到底，撞得肖战差点没站住趴到桌子上，“啊……王一博，你别一下就全进来！哈啊……”王一博置若罔闻，又挺了挺身。

等肖战适应了之后王一博就开始小幅度的抽插着，他对肖战的身体太过熟悉，他很清楚肖战的敏感点在哪，进的时候时不时的剐蹭过他的敏感点，又坏心眼的不给到他，每次都惹得肖战的呻吟声变个调他才满意。他两只手掐着肖战的腰干的卖力，屋里只剩下粗重的喘气声，娇嗔的呻吟声和肉体拍和的靡靡之音。

肖战被王一博干的浑身酥麻，又觉得不够，王一博坏极了，在这种事情上也喜欢折磨他，更坏的状况是，他的腿快要站不住了，要不是两人交合处的支撑点和王一博死死掐着他的腰不放，他下一秒恐怕就要整个人都滑到地板上，起都起不来。

王一博似是知道肖战要站不住，俯下身去，胸膛贴着他的后背，伸手捏着肖战的下巴将他的脸扭过来，探身吻了上去，身下又抽插了两下才肯放过他。他退出来，握着肖战的腰将人翻了个面，让他的后背靠在桌子上，俯下身去一只手捧着他的脸继续刚刚的那个吻，一只手扶着自己的分身再次挺了进去。

吻毕的时候王一博也不动了，肖战喘着粗气回了回神，见着王一博直直的盯着他看，他也疑惑的看着王一博，王一博又把松在领口的领带往下拉了拉，将他的腿往上折了折，伸手在他屁股上落了一巴掌。肖战被打的懵，“王一博，你干什么？”

王一博不满地看着肖战，又拍了一下，“你应该叫我老师。”

肖战简直不敢相信自己听到了什么，“叫你什么？王一……”

“啪”又是一巴掌，“做了错事的学生就该受到惩罚，知错了吗？”肖战明白过来了，敢情这臭小孩跟他玩角色扮演呢。他觉得羞耻极了，王一博从没在做床事的时候打过他，也没玩过角色扮演，让他喊老师他实在是喊不出口，“你不要得寸进尺。”

王一博看肖战涨红着脸扭过头去紧闭着嘴巴不愿喊出口，他便俯下身去轻轻吻了吻他的唇角，“让我得寸进尺的人是你啊。战哥平时不也经常喊我王老师吗？就喊一声好不好？”他又跟他撒娇。

肖战扭过头来看着他，“那不一……啊……”王一博又顶了一下，撵着他的敏感点不动了。

体内胀大的物什杵在那里要到不到的酥麻感觉让肖战难受的紧，他扭过头去，咬着牙从唇缝里挤出两个字，“老师……”

王一博满意了，侧过脸去吻在了他的唇角又去吻他的眉眼，身下又开始抽插起来。肖战的眼尾挂着泪，那双漂亮的眼睛里蒙了层雾气，氤氲着看不清楚，像藏了许多的宝藏，王一博望向那眼睛里，差点又要陷进去。

他哄着肖战再开口喊他老师，肖战紧抿着嘴唇死活再叫不出第二声，任王一博怎么做坏也不妥协，虽说他在床事上不算保守，可这种角色扮演也实在是太羞耻了些。

他诱骗他，“乖，都喊过了一次，第二次就不那么难为情了，不然你试试。”

肖战心里想着“信你才有鬼”，可心又被他蛊惑，王一博望向他的眼神太过深情，让他一下就慌了阵脚，他抬手捂住王一博望向他的眼睛，又唤了一声“老师”。

王一博把被他扯的松垮垮的领带解下来，捆住肖战的手腕举过头顶，下身又开始不知疲倦的操干起来。

他将人从桌子上抱下来，坐到椅子上，换了乘骑的姿势，肖战的手还被领带捆着，他把胳膊圈在王一博的脖子上，扒着他的肩头承受着他不知餍足的索取。

他终于满足了，他扒着他的肩头大口的喘息，他伸手顺着他的背，一下一下帮他顺气，等他终于回过神的时候，他听见他染着哭腔的声音，“王一博，以后不许动手，你要操就操，不准打人……”又把胳膊从他脖子上拿下来，把被捆着的手腕伸到他眼前，“给我解开，太紧了，疼……”

王一博发誓，他真的不是故意的，真的是他家男朋友这副可怜模样实在是勾人的厉害，才让他刚压下去的欲望又开始蠢蠢欲动。

肖战见王一博只是盯着他看不说话也没有要给他解开领带的意思，他这个恨不得立马将他拆吃入腹的眼神他太熟悉了，后穴处也有个硬起来的物什杵在那，他立马意识到了危机，连忙要从王一博腿上下来，王一博反应很快，肖战才刚想起身，他立马箍着他的腰将人按在原处。

“王一博，你又硬了吗？”

王一博把头埋在他胸口黏着嗓子喊他“战哥……”

肖战认了命，“年轻了不起啊喂！”


End file.
